Core adjuster assemblies are commonly utilized in control cable assemblies used in motion transmitting push-pull applications. Such assemblies are widely used in automotive applications such as with control cables and other adjusting cables. The core adjuster assemblies compensate for variation in distances between mounting points by adjusting the length of the core element.
In order to facilitate installation of a cable assembly in a vehicle, it is important to adjust the length of the core wire so as to provide a precise core wire length. The various prior art adjusters have been disclosed to adjust a length of a control cable. However, the prior art does not include a core adjuster assembly having the ability to be arranged such that it may be utilized in more than one configuration. Additionally, prior art adjusters do not provide a core adjuster assembly with satisfactory dampening characteristics that avoid lash in a cable system. Further, prior art cable adjusters do not include a satisfactory mechanism for maintaining the adjuster in a preinstalled shipping position and in an installed lock position. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved adjuster that solves the limitations of the prior art.